Convencion de Escritores
by Friki
Summary: ubicada en las temporadas 6 de Castle y Bones... Maldita sea porque ahora, porque no hace un año cuando él se lo pidió, porque ahora que en su vida hay otra mujer, cuando decidió seguir adelante...
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**I**

Maldita sea porque ahora, porque no hace un año cuando él se lo pidió, porque ahora que en su vida hay otra mujer, cuando decidió seguir adelante, que doloroso es tener que negarle que la ama, se odia por ello, se maldice por hacerle daño con su mentira, por verla llorar teniendo la forma de escampar sus lágrimas, pero él no puede abandonar a Hana, si claro quien le cree, ni el mismo cree eso, la verdad es que quiere ser egoísta, está cansado y desea con ansias la facilidad de la relación con Hana resultándole una engañosa felicidad que él piensa completa pero que siente carente, por eso aprieta las manos en el volante y fija estoico la mirada al frente para vencer el impulso de secar las lágrimas del copiloto a besos.

Lo dijo, lo admitió, le grito que le amaba y no fue necesario, nada de lo que hace es suficiente para no alejar a las personas, está podrida, leprosa acaso, que clase de repulsión genera su racionalidad, ni con toda la fuerza de su descomunal lógica logra entender al mundo, los sentimientos, el amor. Pensó creer que bastaría con amar, la comprobación le llevo demasiado tiempo y no está en la universidad para pedir una prórroga del proyecto, duele tanto que nunca se imaginó que el cuerpo humano fuera capaz de emitir ese tipo de calvario, toda la química cerebral en conjunto debe haber estallado para que su pecho arda de esta forma, para que sus ojos calen así, para que todo atisbo de paz le abandonara, para que la decepcionante ruina la adopte. Booth la dejo en su departamento, la idea rápido se instaló en su cabeza "soledad", era ridículo que tuviera miedo a estar sola, no, no teme estarlo, solo que la soledad le parece tan insuficiente ahora, tan indigna de ella que repudia verla como una opción, si Booth que parece entender los misterios que su brillante mente no descifra puede seguir sin ella, lógicamente ella puede hacer lo mismo y no solo puede sino que está decidida a hacerlo.

– TEMPE – rugió la voz del hombre de cálidos ojos azules sentado en la puerta de su departamento…, – ¿qué te paso?, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado viéndola a los enrojecidos ojos.

– NO, no estoy bien– chillo sujetándose férrea en un abrazo, mientras el hombre de mirada triste la soportaba confortando su flaqueza.

Dos semanas pasaron después del día en el que el mundo de Brennan se detuvo, trabajaba sola en el limbo disfrutando de su compañía, concentrada, apegándose a su trabajo, apartándose del mundo, la repulsiva idea sobre la soledad seguía inherente a ella pero como coloquialmente se dice roma no se hizo en un día. La antropóloga suspiraba, cuando el característico sonido de unos conocidos pasos irrumpía en su guarida obligándola a alzar la vista aunque no hiciera falta era Booth.

El, la había condenado al infierno, la recluyo encadenándola al vacío, la alejo, le hizo tanto daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, a la mujer que más lo amaba. Se odio abandono a Bones para darle vida a la mentira, y para que, para que la mujer que decía amarlo y a la que él se negó a ver como segundo lugar le botara por un mejor puesto en otra ciudad. Ahí estaba de nuevo rondando a su Bones, amándola, necesitándola, la fragilidad de la mujer frente a él no dejaba de sorprenderle pero esta vez él era su causa, por ello se encargaría de pagarle el resto de su vida. Ansiaba, deseaba, anhelaba, tan solo verla, sentirla, tocarla, quería llorar arrepentido sobre sus brazos para que ella lo perdonara, "pasos de bebe" pensó.

– Bones, como estas hoy– saludo el agente a la concentrada antropóloga.

–Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar– dijo fijando la vista sobre el hueso de su mano…– ¿tenemos un caso? – pregunto fría dejando el hueso sobre la charola de metal para quitarse los guantes.

–No, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé por que no invitar a mi vieja amiga Bones a comer– sonrió tratando de derretir el hielo azul en los ojos de la antropóloga… – así que vamos– dijo sujetándola del antebrazo.

–Lo siento, pero si no tenemos un caso ya tengo planes para el almuerzo– dijo Brennan zafándose del agarre que la aprisionaba… –Le prometí a un amigo que almorzaría con él– explico al ver al escéptico agente…– ¡JA!, al parecer le preocupa que este tan delgada– sonrió evocando la invitación.

"Planes", "un amigo", Bones no tiene amigos fuera del laboratorio a no ser que se trate de un palurdo profesor, pero porque le preocupaba y porque maldita sea sus Huesos sonreía tan cálidamente por el recuerdo. Cuando estaba a punto de burlarse de su acompañante, una vieja táctica que había aprendido para que la antropóloga soltara inocente la información sobre su cita, Ángela sonriente entro siendo sostenida por el brazo por un tipo que a él le pareció nefasto.

–Mira lo que me encontré preguntando por ti en la oficina– le dijo la artista sin disimular su emoción ante la mirada rabiosa del agente.

– ¡Tempe! – exclamo el hombre enredándola en un abrazo… – ¿lista para irnos?–, pregunto separándose de ella y ver su sonrisa.

–Lista– afirmo sonriente la antropóloga sin regalar una piadosa mirada al celoso agente totalmente concentrada en el par de azules ojos… – aunque dudo que pueda comer algo después del desayuno que preparaste esta mañana– reclamo falaz Brennan.

–ESTA MAÑANA– aulló sorprendida la artista robando la frase de los labios de Booth.

–Sip, Tempe amablemente me ofreció ocupar la habitación de huéspedes– se burlaban dos azules ojos mirando con fiereza al mudo agente del FBI… –supongo que lo menos que podía hacer por mí especial anfitriona era asegurarme de que tenga un buen desayuno– sonrió tomando de la mano a Brennan.

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú?– rompió el agente apretando la mandíbula sin reconocer siquiera el sonido de su voz, mientras la antropóloga fruncía desaprobante el ceño.

Así que este era el idiota que le partió el corazón a Tempe, "estúpido quien se cree", pensó víctima de su propio desconsuelo, decidió que jugaría un poco con el después de ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su amiga, el abandono después de su confesión, la traición de quien dijo amarla, ese tipo no se merecía la menor piedad.

– ¡OH!, ¿Dónde están mis modales? – rio el hombre sin ver la irritación en el agente… ¡Richard Castle, el mejor escritor de novelas de misterio! –, exclamo haciendo una burlona reverencia… – Bueno, el mejor escritor después claro, de esta genial dama – agrego ante la mueca de sutil molestia en la antropóloga que de inmediato le sonrió infantil.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_De todas las personas en el mundo, Brennan jamás se imaginó que su amigo y colega estaría sentado fuera de su apartamento pero lo agradeció, realmente necesitaba consuelo ahora, cuando le pregunto si estaba bien no pudo mentir y se derrumbó sollozante. _

–_Rick, lo siento– dijo Brennan soltándole sin levantar la cara._

–_Está bien, porque no me invitas un café y hablamos– le susurro el escritor levantando la barbilla de su colega._

_Ambos estaban heridos, frágiles, sus llamados compañeros les habían absorbido llevándose con ellos su alegría, la ilusión, su corazón, ambos buscan refugio, necesitan esperanza. Castle le propuso matrimonio a su extraordinaria musa solo para ser rechazado, cambiado por un trabajo en Washington, irrisorio la siguió para rogarle que no lo dejara pero cuando llego a la capital hallo la idea tan estúpida que no supo a donde ir o que hacer, entonces recordó a su amiga Tempe la conoció durante una gira de autores de misterio mucho antes de conocer a Beckett, pensó que ella sabría qué hacer, ella siempre sabe qué hacer, cuando llego y la encontró en un estado tan similar al suyo pensó que el destino no podía ser más poéticamente cruel. Las dos semanas pasaron fugases y no quería irse, Castle se quedó cuidando de ella y dejándose sanar por ella, encontrando refugio en su amistad, compartiendo sus dolorosos secretos, contándose sus realidades, acompañándose en su soledad. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a TheBlueBomb por su comentario...

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mio..

* * *

**CAPITULO **

**II**

Que quería Booth de ella ahora, uso todo su valor, la fuerza que encontró para decirle que lo amaba, le quitaría lo especial a su relación, la volvería común, no podía seguir dándole una etiqueta tan ilógica, tan estúpida, a algo que nunca existió, que nunca existirá, era intangible, dudoso, fangoso, un camino lleno de espinas que tenía miedo de pisar no por temor al dolor sino a que después de todo él no estaría del otro lado esperando por ella, enfrascarse en una travesía carente de certidumbre, donde el resultado además de infructuoso podría ser agotadoramente desesperanzador, decepcionante. El anhelo la esperanza que mantienes viva , con qué fin, cual es el sentido de tal absurdo comportamiento, cuando ella dio el primer paso, liberar su metafórico corazón, la lógica le demostró que solo se puede confiar en ella, en su solidez, en su certeza, en su estabilidad, después de todo él no estaba ahí para ella, él que le prometió que nunca la abandonaría no estaba ahí, lo sabía y eso la hace más estúpida, eso convierte su estupidez en locura, el razonamiento se lo advirtió pero dejo que su metafórico corazón gritara, dejo que la cegaran las reacciones químicas que atrofiaron su cerebro, causando que sus terminaciones nerviosas divagaran, causando la inconstancia de lo único cierto que conoce, el razonamiento. Quien ha de amarme si no conozco el completo significado de la palabra "amor", si el contexto se rehúsa a mostrarse a mi entendimiento, quien es capaz de soportar la pesadez de mi falta de comprensión, las cosas que me son tan absurdas son las que más me esfuerzo por entender, no juzgo sin tener la certeza de mis argumentos, es tan fácil engañar, tan sencillo mostrar frialdad pero tan complicado entregar amor, confianza, todos siempre terminan abandonándome. Tal parece que no es la única, su amigo Rick padecía lo mismo, sino es que algo mucho peor, su llamada musa le destrozo, le dejo, lo cambio por un frívolo trabajo, de alguna manera se pregunto si ella le hizo lo mismo a Booth al irse a Maluku, no, imposible, ella necesitaba espacio para pensar, para tratar de comprender la reacciones químicas de su organismo, además Booth no le pidió matrimonio ni siquiera estaban juntos o tenían una relación más allá de lo profesional. "Rick" sonrió percatándose de su compañía, era la persona más loca y extraña que había conocido, le agradaba, se ganó su confianza, era como Ángela pero más raro, se divertía con él, los dos podían comportase tan inmaduramente sin que hubiere algo malo en ello, no le molestaba hacer un baile tribal o someterse a un extraño rito, le encantaba pretender que eran una tribu, incluso habían creado un código, un híbrido de varias tribus que les parecieron interesantes y divertidas respectivamente, tal vez Rick es la única persona que no se burlaba de su despiste social sino que la ayudaba a comprender toda esa cantidad de modismos y frases coloquiales, la respetaba a pesar de negarse a llamarla Doctora Brennan, "Demasiado formal para nosotros, te llamare Tempe y tu llámame Rick" le dijo.

La mirada perdidamente divagante de su colega durante el viaje al restaurante le recordó la propia, el dolor que solo puede ser causado por del fantasma del amor, por su ausencia, por los deseos incumplidos, los anhelos que se quedan solo en eso, en simples ambiciones, que manera más cruel de castigarles, no eran codiciosos, ni egoístas, solo querían un poco de piedad, la vida es demasiada hostil a veces, en especial con las dos solitarias almas dentro del auto, Castle suspiraba el hombre que lo perdió todo por querer más, por ofrecer más, tal vez no fue suficiente, él no era suficiente. "Kate" el recordatorio del nombre se le clavó en el pecho causándole la sensación de mil agujas, se marchó, se fue sin mirar los ojos que la extrañan, sin ver el resplandor que apagaba con su huida, sin sentir el corazón que mato, que profundo dolor vivía ahora, luchando por vivir sin la amargura que dejo su ausencia, su rechazo, su olvido. "Tempe", suspiro el escritor mirando al cabizbajo copiloto, sufrió ya demasiado, todos la abandonaron, su familia, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, siempre estuvo sola, cuando la conoció le pareció un personaje tan excéntrico, tan perfeccionista, tan técnico, se apoyaba en la ciencia porque ella le dio una razón para creer, con la ciencia no hay nada inexacto, todo tiene una explicación, es o no es, así de extremadamente simple, así de confusamente complicado, para un escritor es fácil leer a las personas y Tempe era un transparente libro, le agrado al instante en que sus agentes los presentaron, tuvieron una conversación de lo más especial que había florecido en una amistad, él era solo infantil e inmaduro y ella era como una inocente niña que seguía preguntando el porqué de todo, su madurez estaba colmada de huecos de ingenuidad que la hacían tan sincera, a Tempe le fue negada la entrada en el mundo, a la sociedad, pero ella encontró un modo de hacerse de un lugar, aunque siguiendo sus propias reglas. Sus compañeros los habían encadenado a ellos, los habían seguido ciegamente, los embaucaron y creyeron que de verdad encontraron el amor, la paz, la realización, la felicidad y después les destrozaron, desgarrándoles sin piedad, sin dilación, que clase de siniestros seres les habían arrancado el corazón.

El agente del FBI estaba colérico, el escritorsucho ese, saco a sus Huesos del laboratorio para invitarle el almuerzo mientras él se quedaba de pie mirando como la tomaba rodeándola por la cintura, la antropóloga ni se despidió de él, ni lo miro, fue como si no existiera nadie más que ellos. No pudo dejar que su Huesos se fuera sola con sabrá dios que desconocido, los siguió hasta el Diner Royal, el "Diner Royal" su lugar, el de ellos dos, porque maldita sea, le mostró, le llevo a un sitio que les pertenecía, el agente los miraba fijamente desde el auto, cada palabra que salía de la perversa boca de ese sujeto iluminaba los ojos de la antropóloga, la conocía y eso lo irritaba, en cualquier momento terminaría rompiéndole la nariz al idiota entrometido. Huesos le había dicho que lo amaba, que se arrepentía de negarlo y él fue tan cobarde, tan egoístamente estúpido, como para esconderse, para herirla atreviéndose a elegir, quien diablos se había creído, quien le otorgo ese poder. A dónde va el silencio del amor callado, si el sonido de las palabras muere sin remedio, la soledad del silencio yace en el limbo sin tener la posibilidad de desaparecer, porque hasta para morir se necesita existir, ser, donde buscas esconder los sentimientos a los que diste vida, los que tu fortaleciste con empeño, quien ha de salvarte de ti, quien sentirá piedad de un hombre que muere por el amor que el destrozo, se merece siquiera la compasión que el no solo negó, sino que ato, forzándola, evitando, que se escabullera por algún resquicio de su alma. "Huesos", consuela mi tormento, ven a mí no quiero desaparecer sin ser visto antes por ti, ven no huiré más, solo tienes que amarme. A quien amaras con tan profundo amor, que pasos darás sin mí, que camino recorrerás sin que tome tu mano, me niego a abandonarte ahora, porque sé que existes, porque sé que me perteneces, eres mía y no puedes escapar de tu destino, ese maldito destino que muy a tu pesar tiene mi nombre en él y lo siento pero ya es muy tarde como para que puedas intentar olvidarme.

–Son las papas más exquisitas que he probado–, rio el escritor robando la última papa frita del plato de Brennan.

–Pero son mis papas –, frunció el ceño con molestia la antropóloga… – devuélvela, no puedes tomar la última del plato –, expuso cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Que, acaso es otro de esos, a los que tú, sino mal recuerdo te refieres como "absurdos convencionalismos sociales" –, se mofo el escritor… – si la quieres, ven a buscarla –, dijo sacudiendo retador la papa en sus dedos… – vamos pelea por ella, antropológicamente debes defender tu alimento, ¿no? – riño el escritor a la antropóloga.

–De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste – señalo burlona Brennan tomando la muñeca de su amigo y torciéndola hasta que lo obligó a soltar el alimento robado.

–¡Como hiciste eso! – dijo el asombrado escritor.

Booth que observaba la cita de su compañera vio cuando esta tomaba por la muñeca a su acompañante, "pero qué demonios, ese maldito ataco a Huesos", el agente salto de la suburban estacionada frente al pequeño restaurant, "maldito bastardo" él se encargaría de enseñarle modales, tratar así a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo.

–Esta es una vieja técnica, se trata de ejercer presión entre el metacarpo y el metacarpiano, no causa dolor pero la presión en estos huesos debilita el agarre de las falanges–, explicaba sonriente la antropóloga aun sujetando la palma y muñeca de su amigo, mientras tomaba la debatida papa frita de la mesa.

–¡TU!... ¡MALDITO!... ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI COMPAÑERA! –, rugía furico el agente del FBI, levantando de la mesa por las solapas del saco a Castle.

–Booth, pero que rayos haces –, se levantaba defensiva Brennan… – suelta a Rick en este instante –, espeto con dureza, mirando fijamente los incrédulos ojos marrón.

Huesos… yo… –, decía el agente algo avergonzado al sentir la tensa calma del Restaurant pero aun sin soltar al asfixiado escritor… – lo siento, creo que malinterprete las cosas–, se disculpó soltando a Castle.

–Rick, ¿estás bien? –, pregunto preocupada Brennan corriendo a sostener a su colega y empujando al agente que miraba atónito… – lo siento, Rick–, se disculpaban el par de azules ojos buscando la comprensión de su amigo.

–Shh, Tempe, estoy bien, tranquila –, le susurró al oído provocando la ira de Booth… – tú no tienes la culpa de los desvaríos de este bárbaro –, dijo más alto mirando frió al compañero de su colega… – y tú qué haces aquí… nos seguiste… estabas espiándonos–, gruño Castle dando un paso al frente y dejando protectoramente tras de el a la antropóloga.

"Si los seguí y si los estaba espiando, ¿tienes algún maldito problema con eso?, crees que iba a dejar a mi Huesos sola contigo un solo instante, suficiente con saber que te metiste en su departamento con quien sabe que intenciones" pensó Booth, pero en cambio se forzó a decir:

–No, yo siempre almuerzo aquí con mi compañera–, señalo enfático… –porque habría de seguirlos o espiarlos– dijo burlón.

Pero que paso en el Diner Royal, porque Booth actuó así si no la ama, si tal vez nunca la amo, "cuando entraba vi que le torcías la muñeca y pensé que estabas en problemas, eso es todo" se excusó el agente, quería alejarse de el, sentirse solitariamente en libertad, aferrarse a su independencia, aprender a estar sin él, Rick era solo su amigo, ademas, él tomo su camino, decidió quedarse con Hana y ella lo acepto, lo compartimento, que espera de ella, que mas quiere exigirle, porque esto de las relaciones interpersonales es tan complicado, tan ininteligible, tan ajeno a su raciocinio. Estaba confusa, su compañero se alejo tanto de ella desde que Hana llego, "el amor y la amistad son cosas diferentes" penso, Booth actuó así por la amistad, después de todo le tenia algo de cariño, no estaba segura si seria capaz de resolver, de vivir con la maraña de sentimientos que le provocaban las embrolladas acciones del agente del FBI.

Ese estúpido agente podía decir lo que quisiera pero él sabia acerca de celos, tal vez podría engañar, abusar de la inocencia de Tempe, pero a él no lo embaucaría con sus embustes, que diablos le importa, el hirió a Tempe y ahora esta celoso, ¿Por qué?, porque ahora no puede tenerla, el muy petulante todavía tuvo el valor de pretender sentarse a almorzar con ellos "Como disculpa por mi salvaje acción, les invito un trozo de tarta de manzana" dijo el muy arrogante acomodándose en la mesa, en ese momento realmente quería golpearlo, se contuvo Tempe no necesita, no se merece mas problemas, el no iba ser la causa de su desconcierto.

El agente gruñía dentro de la suburban, Huesos estaba enojada con él por tratar mal a su "amiguito" el escritor, la desilusión, el desencanto en sus ojos cuando lo vio llegar a arruinar el almuerzo, nunca espero que ella fuera capaz de herirle tanto con una sola faceta de su mirada, "será mejor que nos vayamos Rick" "tú puedes quedarte Booth" le dijo Huesos cuando se auto invito a la mesa, "si, quédate con la mesa nosotros ya terminamos" "además, a Tempe no le gusta la fruta cocida" le recalco el escritorsucho, "Tempe", "Tempe", "Tempe" quiso golpearlo en el instante en el que se refería con tal confianza, irrespetuoso, soez, quiso retorcerlo por el cuello cuando la antropologa lo tomo de la mano para salir, pero en cambio se quedo sentado en la mesa, golpeándola en cuanto vio como se subían a un taxi, para colmo los tuvo que dejar de seguirlos después de recibir una llamada de Hacker, tendría que servir de niñera a una novata, una tal Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a katecastle1992 y cucuri por sus comentarios...

Lamento la demora procurare ser mas constante

ningún personaje es mio...

Espero les guste...

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**III**

Beckett llego a Washington el FBI le dio un par de semanas para que se instalara, la detective esperaba a que un tal agente Hacker le presentara a su entrenador el agente Seeley Booth, sentía como si su corazón fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento, habían sido una semanas difíciles, renuncio al amor, se asustó, pero esta vez no fue suficiente esconderse tras una de sus máscaras, esta vez tuvo que huir, porque era tan frágil que sucumbiría ante él, Rick, el arrepentimiento la golpeaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo hacía presente, cada latido del corazón le musita su nombre en al oído, cada vez que intenta arrancarle del pensamiento los recuerdos le encuentran, simplemente lo ama, por mucho que intente ocultar sus sentimientos, refugiarse, no puede, porque siempre vuelve a ella la imagen de ese necio idiota por el que quiere creer en la magia. La puerta de la oficina se abría y ella se ponía de pie por inercia, el hombre que entraba se dirigió a Hacker sin siquiera verla, era bien parecido no podía negarlo, pero también algo extraño, parecía molesto.

–Agente Booth, esta es la Agente Beckett quien estará a su cargo para el entrenamiento–, sonrió Hacker.

–Mucho gusto–, dijo Booth tendiéndole la mano a la novata. –soy el Agente Seeley Booth–

– Beckett–, dijo forzando una sonrisa, –Kate… Katherine Beckett– agrego notando la molestia de su nuevo jefe.

Hacker le sugirió que se la llevara a su oficina, Beckett lo seguía cautelosa el hombre parecía un volcán al borde del colapso, cuál sería la razón de su ira, el agente fue detenido por el timbre de su teléfono, contesto gruñendo su nombre, al parecer debe amar su trabajo porque en cuanto le informaron que tenía un caso una radiante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, lanzo un sonoro suspiro soltando la tensión de sus contraídos hombros, fue como si un coro de ángeles cantara el ángelus de medio día del otro lado del teléfono. Prácticamente la arrastro hasta la suburban, Kate permaneció en silencio, le daba breves miradas al sonriente conductor, era un tipo rarísimo, pero ese no es ni el comienzo de lo que le esperaba.

Booth llego resonando los zapatos sobre el piso, cuando se esta tan enojado pocas parecen las señales para externar nuestra rabia, la responsable de que Huesos escapara con el escritorsucho lo esperaba en la oficina de su jefe, parecía nerviosa pero no tensa, era esa clase de nervios que causa la expectativa y no el pánico, noto que su voz tembló ligeramente cuando se presentaba decidió que la chica no tenía la culpa de su impertinencia, pero estaba tan enojado que simplemente no podía ser amable, su novata se llevaría una mala primera impresión. Entonces su móvil sonaba alegrando su tarde, la felicidad que le colmaba se expandió en su pecho obligandole a suspirar, apenas podía esperar para llegar al laboratorio y ver a su antropologa, pero aun tenia asuntos que hablar con la nueva agente, a quien engañaba el caso era más importante y se llevó a la tal Beckett con él.

Brennan se despidió de su colega después del almuerzo, se enclaustro en el limbo en cuanto llego al laboratorio, dejando que el razonamiento se llevaran con sus deducciones el pesar de su metafórico corazón, pensaba seriamente en la proposición de Rick sobre tomarse unas vacaciones en New York, su amigo quería devolverle el favor, llevarla a pasear por la quinta avenida, tal vez algo de teatro y las exóticas cenas que acostumbraban, suspiro cansada, le dolía el cuello, probablemente una tensión muscular que se extendía desde esternocleidomastoideo al deltoides. Estaba agradecida de no tener un caso, era lo único bueno del día, quizá más tarde trabajaría un poco en su novela antes de que Rick pasara a recogerla, sonrío pensando en la singular cena que le prometió su amigo.

– ¡Huesos!, buenas noticias tenemos una caso–, gritaba alegre el agente con Beckett tras de él.

–Llévate a uno de los internos– dijo, sin levantar la vista de la mesa de trabajo… –estoy retrasada y no creo que sea absolutamente necesaria mi presencia, mis estudiantes han demostrado que están bastante capacitados en el uso de las técnicas forenses–, argumento, concentrada en el fémur que sostenía.

– ¿Qué?, vamos esos huesos estarán esperando por ti cuando regreses–, bromeo Booth señalando el esqueleto mientras Beckett se paseaba curioseando por el limbo.

–No pienso ir y no someteré mi decisión a discusión–, recalco la antropóloga levantando por fin la vista para mirar con firmeza al obstinado agente… –lo siento señorita ¿tiene autorización para estar aquí?– pregunto frunciendo el ceño al notar la presencia de Kate, arrancadole una socarrona sonrisa a Booth.

Beckett se sorprendió por el tono acusador de la científica, como si una profesora interrogara a un niño que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura, miro al Agente Booth esperando que su entrenador se encargara de las respectivas presentaciones pero el tipo sonreía como un idiota, estaba hipnotizado por el azul de los ojos de aquella mujer, entendió que no era el trabajo lo que su jefe amaba y a juzgar por la mueca de disgusto en la antropóloga supuso que se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

–Yo soy nueva, estaré bajo el mando del Agente Booth–, explico la novata con seguridad, – me llamo Katherine Beckett, pero puede llamarme Kate–, sonrió.

–Si trabajara con nosotros necesitara una acreditación hablare con Cam–, dijo quitándose los guantes al tiempo que se acercaba a la novata…–Mucho gusto Kate, soy la doctora Temperance Brennan, puede llamarme Doctora Brennan–, se presentó tendiéndole la mano a Kate… –ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo–., dijo mirando a Booth.

–Vamos huesos, necesito a mi compañera en el campo–, rogo el agente…– es un caso importante y necesito a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, odiaría poner en riesgo las pruebas–, añadió al ver dudar a Brennan.

–Supongo que si la integridad de las pruebas está en riesgo, se requerirá que examine la escena personalmente, iré por mis cosas–, expuso y se fue abandonando al par de agentes en el limbo.

Booth sonreía, la conocía mejor que nadie, hasta la novata se dio cuenta de la clase de relación que tenían, después de recoger el equipo de la antropóloga, los tres se metieron en la suburban un incómodo silencio se apodero del viaje, el único que parecía no darle la más mínima importancia era el conductor, actuaba como si el billete premiado de la lotería estuviera en su mano. Adoraba verla, absorta en la evidencia, pensando, le gustaría hurgar en su celebro para entender los procesos que la llevan a descubrir asesinos, se preguntó si algún día podría competir con su pasión a la ciencia, si algún día le miraría con tal dedicación. La antropóloga soltó su tradicional "lleven todo al jeffersonian" y el agente palideció, de nuevo a la oscuridad, de nuevo a resignarse a estar sin ella, sin el amparo de sus ojos.

Brennan estaba molesta, Booth la engaño las pruebas no estaban en riesgo hasta el más incompetente de sus internos habría hecho un excelente trabajo, la irritaba la penetrante mirada de su compañero, casi podía sentir la calidez de su aliento en la nuca, su voz estremeciendo su oído, se odiaba por no ser capaz de comportarse profesionalmente, quería irse a casa y olvidarse de que Booth existía, olvidar que lo amaba, reprocharle a su metafórico corazón su cruel necedad de saltar alegre al ver su sonrisa, estaba tan cerca que apenas podía concentrarse en los huesos frente a ella. No entendía nada, todo le es confuso, el no poder odiarlo, puede ser el soldado más fuerte, pero su alma es tan frágil como el cristal. Se forzó a abstraerse, entonces recordó a la novata y le preocupo que la nueva agente cometiera un error, aun no la conocía lo suficiente como para calificar sus habilidades, nunca está de más hacerle un pequeño recordatorio sobre la importancia de salvaguardar la evidencia.

La impresión que se llevó Kate de la antropóloga era variada por así decirlo, una persona fría, cuya confianza en sí misma, en sus capacidades y conocimiento jugaban peligrosamente en los límites de la petulancia y egolatría, mezclados con la falta de sentido común que rayaban en lo absurdo tratándose de una mujer con tal inteligencia, su torpeza social tenía una evocación de inocencia, su incomprensión resultaba tiernamente graciosa, en cierto punto era adorable, JA, encima ese apodo "Huesos", que salía benigno de la garganta de un hombre que parecía cosido a ella, era obvio que su jefe buscaba cualquier motivo para entrar en contacto con su compañera, como cuando le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar en la zanja donde se encontraba el cuerpo o cuando la tomo por la cintura para ayudarla a subir. La sorprendió el brillante genio de esa extraña mujer que parecía no saber sonreír, en la escena la doctora Brennan comenzó a dar una serie de datos que la exdetective pensó solo podía ser concluidos por maquinas, "recuerde no toque nada" le dijo como si se tratara de una turista dentro de un museo, Beckett se limitó a sonreírle levantando las manos defensivamente, lo que pareció calmar a la doctora. Después de que la antropóloga le diera la orden a su ejército de científicos, regresaban al laboratorio.

–oye huesos, ¿sigues molesta? – pregunto de la nada el conductor y la antropóloga a su lado le concedía una sardónica mirada…– siento haberme comportado así, que tal si te invito la cena para compensarte–, sonrió, mientras que la novata rodaba los ojos mirando la ventanilla para evitar reírse por la expectante ternura de su jefe.

– Ya tengo planes para la cena–, contesto con desenfado volteándose a la ventanilla mientras Booth tensaba la mandíbula.

–Con tu amigo–, afirmaba con ligera molestia…–acabas de verlo, que es tan importante que no pueda esperar– dijo, mirando con firmeza el camino…–además es el primer día de Becks y debemos darle una fiesta de bienvenida–, sonrió por la ocurrencia milagrosa de su excusa…–oye Becks apuesto a que estarás sola en casa ¿no? – el agente le guiño un ojo a la novata desde el retrovisor que salto nerviosa al ser introducida en la discusión.

Kate sonreía aturdida por la escena, Becks en serio apenas y habían cruzado palabra, su jefe estaba notoriamente celoso, desesperado por la compañía de su "Huesos", recito la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, decidió seguirle el juego después de todo el será el que se encargue de sus evaluaciones, además no tenía nada que hacer y ese agradable par parecía dar buenos espectáculos.

–Bueno yo no conozco a nadie aquí, así qu…. –formulaba solo para ser interrumpida por su ansioso entrenador.

–lo ves huesos, Becks está sola y triste en una nueva ciudad, solo será una copa, ¿Qué dices? –, argumentaban unos esperanzados ojos marrón.

–Bien, supongo que podría llamar a Rick–, señalaba dudosa la antropóloga, mientras que el agente se sabia victorioso.

"Rick" la palabra, el diminuto nombre, taladro los oídos de Kate que parpadeo enfática desviando la vista a la ventanilla, la súbita agonía que le produce pensar en él, en el amor, las estúpidas lagrimas que lucha por controlar le gritan que su corazón sigue latiendo por él, que su respiración entrecortada se debe a él, que el sonido de su nombre le vacía el alma, la convierte en nada, la degrada, le difumina hasta que no queda rastro de ella, porque es completamente suya. Castle quisiera aprender a contarte mis lamentos, para que mi tormento tuviera rostro y veas en la agonía de mi alma el amor que te tengo.

Richard Castle entraba al apartamento de su amiga cargando una bolsa de compras con los ingredientes de la cena, cuando su móvil timbro, era Tempe, sonrió al contestar pero la alegría de escapo de su rostro en el momento en el que la antropóloga le decía que iría con el agente Booth a darle la bienvenida a una novata y lo llamaba para cancelar su compromiso, si claro, sobre su cadáver permitiría que ese tipo le hiciera más daño a Tempe, el escritor decidió autoinvitarse a la fiesta de bienvenida, " De acuerdo entonces pasare por ti al laboratorio" le dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

por favor recuerden dejar un comentario


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a TheBlueBomb (ya extrañaba tus comentarios.. XD..)

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV**

Castle caminaba por el pasillo del Jeffersonian, le asombro la lúgubre soledad desperdigada a diferencia de esa mañana cuando todo parecía tan vivazmente iluminado, no le fue difícil encontrar a Tempe, su oficina era la única con luz, la habia estado esperando en el estacionamiento casi una hora hasta que decidió ir a buscarla, se detuvo un segundo antes de tocar para observarla, ahí estaba ensimismada en el trabajo, si sabía algo acerca de la antropóloga, era que, entre más alejada del mundo parecía más herida estaba.

Un par de golpes sobre el marco de la puerta de su oficina, desterraban a Brennan de su literaria contemplación, sonrió extrañada, miro su reloj para comprobar la hora,perdido la noción del tiempo había quedado de verlo en el aparcamiento, era tarde, el laboratorio estaba vacío y la oscuridad preponderaba a excepción de la iluminación en su oficina.

–Hola–, saludaba el hombre desde la puerta levantando la mano derecha.

–Lo siento Rick, ha sido un día difícil y…– se excusaba llevándose las yemas de los dedos a la frente.

–Oye Tempe, lo entendiendo también soy un genio recuerdas–, bromeo viendo como su amiga negaba con la cabeza…–Ahora, toma tus cosas y vayamos a enseñarle al FBI como dar una fiesta, es bueno tener a la ley de nuestro lado, así a diferencia de esa vez en Florida, dudo que nos arresten por tu culpa –, sonrió socarrón.

–Bueno en mi defensa, ese policía era un obtuso, debió de haberme escuchado cuando le dije que la calavera en el maletero era solo una replica, además tú fuiste el que se la robo de esa fiesta de Halloween–, dijo la antropóloga con desagrado cerrando la portátil sobre su escritorio.

–Era un regalo para Alexis– se defendió el escritor en tanto la antropóloga se levantaba de la silla…–hubiéramos quedado libres, si no cargaras con todo ese equipo de excavación… admite que es un poco espeluznante, cuerdas, palas, un overol, guantes, botas y un ¡sable!… sin mencionar que casi le rompes el brazo a ese oficial tuviste suerte de que el alguacil resultara ser un admirador–, recalco mofándose del puchero de Brennan y ayudándola a cargar su bolso.

–Era una Katana del siglo XI y el me agredió primero–, reprocho la científica torciendo la mandíbula…–Por cierto, ¿para que querría Alexis una calavera?–, pregunto apagando la luz de la oficina.

Un par de agentes del FBI esperaban sentados en una mesa, la mujer bebía cerveza de una botella mientras miraba el nerviosismo impaciente del hombre frente a ella, que se semialzaba estirando el cuello, atraído por el esperanzador tintineo de una campanilla que replicaba cada de que la puerta del bar se abría y luego de trazar sobre su rostro una mueca de desilusión, corroboraba el reloj de su muñeca, para distorsionarse en preocupación. La antropóloga con la que han de encontrarse, les dijo que llamaría a Rick más tarde y que no era necesario que pasaran por ella al laboratorio, "los veré en el bar a las 9" formulo al bajarse de la camioneta.

–No creo que la doctora sea de las que no cumplan con sus compromisos–, calmo Beckett harta de la ansiedad compulsiva de su jefe.

–No, no lo es, odia llegar tarde, por eso estoy preocupado, pudo pasarle algo–, dijo el agente mirando por centésima vez el reloj "ya es tarde y ha estado lloviendo" penso recordándose que hace apenas un par de semanas la salvo de ser arrollada.

–Bueno, entonces por qué no la llama y asunto resuelto–, sonrió la novata mirando la pesadez de su vacilante jefe.

"porque no la llama" si fuera así de fácil, la novata lo creía idiota, como si no hubiera ya pensado en eso, ¿qué iba a decir? "Oye Huesos, solo llamo porque recordé que casi te atropellan y como no llegas estoy preocupado", y ella le saldría con una de esas cosas acerca del macho alfa, la verdad es que no quería cometer otro error y que Huesos se enojara más con él.

–Tengo una idea, llámala tú, dile, no sé, que si tardara mucho, que soy un tipo aburrido– , sonrio Booth.

¿Qué?, ella, ¡que!, apenas hablo con la antropóloga y la mitad de las veces fue para regañarla o recordarle la importancia de la evidencia, "Rayos" ese maldito brío de optimista ilusión en el rostro de su jefe ya lo había visto antes, suspiro resignada.

–De acuerdo, deme su número– rezongo rodando los ojos por la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella.

Booth tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, ahora repartía la visión entre la puerta y los baños de damas en espera de noticias sobre su antropóloga, "no le hablare frente a usted" le dijo la novata luego de darle el número y se metió en el baño, "Becks" tiene carácter sin duda, era una chica interesante de no ser por la ausencia de Huesos ya le habría sonsacado todos los detalles de su vida, se divertirían en cuanto se relajara con la llegada de su compañera.

Después de que le diera el número de su amada "Huesos", Kate se metió en el baño, era una pequeña venganza por el favorcillo que le pidio su jefe, sabia la desesperación que sentiría con cada segundo que pasa sin novedades de la científica, en cuanto la doctora le contestara el hombre dejaría de sufrir, no se lo haria tan facil, sonrió ,la convirtieron en una especie de cupido, podía ayudar a ese par pero no pudo hacer nada para conservar la felicidad que ya tenía en su mano. Marcó un par de veces, sin que nadie contestara, frunció los labios exasperada su jefe se preocuparía más con esa respuesta.

– ¿todo en orden? –, pregunto Rick al ver el dubitativo ceño de su colega después de ver el número del identificador.

–Si es solo que no reconozco este número y tengo varias llamadas pérdidas–, expuso sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

–Bueno, sea quien sea llamara de nuevo si es importante–, sonrió sereno…–bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿lista? –, dijo aparcando el auto de su amiga frente al pequeño bar.

Ahora sí que estaba alarmado, Huesos no respondió las llamadas de Becks, "tal vez se dejó el móvil o se quedó sin batería" le decía su novata, "a lo mejor aún está en el laboratorio", expuso Becks despues , sí, eso era posible, entonces la llamo al laboratorio y nadie contesto, "lo más seguro es que ya venga para acá", "llegara de un momento otro", pero seguía sin aparecer, "quizá lo olvido y se fue a casa" tranquilizaba la nueva agente y justo la llamaba a su departamento cuando la vio cruzar la puerta, sonriendo del brazo de ese tipo, maldita sea, él se estaba muriendo ahí, barajando miles de posibles accidentes y ella estaba en una cita con ese idiota. Se acercaron a la mesa, Booth se bebió la cerveza de un trago, le disgusto que ya estuviera templada pero le ayudo a enmascarar la celosa molestia que le desbordaba.

Su jefe parecía un energúmeno, un bárbaro salido de alguna película antigua, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, resoplaba exaltado, apretaba los puños sobre la mesa mientras se esforzaba por no contraer trabada mandíbula, una delatora vena le saltaba del cuello, al hombre le daría un infarto, trato por todos los medios de calmarlo, "llamare al laboratorio" exclamo cuando le dijo que no se precipitara, pero se puso peor cuando no obtuvo respuesta, entonces le vendió la idea de que ya se dirigía ahí "si, tienes razón estoy exagerando" le dijo la idea se disolvió en unos minutos "ya debería de estar aquí" mascullo su entrenador, "la llamare a su departamento" aulló cuando le sugirió la posibilidad de una distracción. El agente tenía el móvil en el oído cuando la campanilla del bar timbraba, levanto el cuello por inercia y Beckett pudo ver como aparecía una sonrisa que perduraba una fracción de segundo antes de ser aplastada por una colérica mirada. No le quito la vista de encima a su jefe, buscando tranquilizarlo, hasta que una voz a su lado saludaba "hola, siento la demora" y la novata viraba para encontrase con una imposible alucinación.

–Rick–, musito sorprendida.

"Rick" se repitió, estaba ahí, por ella, para ella, la vida le regala una oportunidad, sus apabullados ojos azules se le clavaron, por un instante vio el amor resplandecer en ellos, por una momento se permitió creer, dejo que su corazón resucitara, pero más le valdría nunca habérselo concedido, porque la misma fuerza de su fé le lapidaba al verle girar para marcharse sin pronunciar palabra.

–Espera–, rogaba sin que su escritor se detuviera.

Ahí estaba ese maldito agente, la chica que le daba la espalda debía ser la novata, Castle sonrió para sus adentros, pudo ver claramente la decepción del estúpido agente cuando vio que acompañaba a Tempe, "te lo mereces", pensó. La satisfacción se esfumo en cuanto llegaron a la mesa, ahí estaba la mujer que le destrozo, azorado, no logro quitarle la vista de encima, no consiguió aplomar el latido de su corazón, no evito que se le escapara una amorosa mirada. Entonces el sonido de su nombre lo rompió, su voz le recordó el dolor, la agonía, la feroz lucha contra la amargura que había librado, tenía que irse, alejarse, protegerse. "Espera" una súplica horadaba su alma y él se forzaba a ensordecer.

–Rick, Castle, Espera–, decía la novata levantándose de la mesa para seguir al escritor.

El escritor salía del bar con la ex detective convertida en su sombra. La ira del agente se trastorno en desconcierto, de donde ese tipo conocía a su novata, mientras que la admirada antropóloga "ataba los cables sueltos" con la impecable ayuda de la lógica, era la musa de Rick, los estragos que esa mujer hizo en su amigo ella los conocía perfectamente. Que debía hacer, como debía actuar, quería protegerlo, defenderlo, ayudarle como esa noche él la había consolado, "Rick" pensó y el nombre le invoco su propio dolor, sin pensarlo impulsivamente corrió tras de ellos solo unos segundos después de que hubieran abandonado el bar, al salir volteo en rededor para ubicarlos, no estaban muy lejos apenas y cruzaron la calle.

–RICK–, gritaba una mujer antes de ser embestida por un auto.

El grito de su nombre seguido del agorero chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento le hizo detener la fuga, se roto sobre los talones, una mujer se estrellaba duramente contra la avenida al tiempo que respiracion se detenia, sintió como se le helaban los dedos , horrorizado, regreso pasando de largo a la ex detective que lo perseguía.

–TEMPE–, gritaba histérico sin detener su frenética carrera.

Booth salía del bar después de pagar la cuenta, escucho con claridad la voz de Huesos llamando al escritorsucho, suspiro levantando la vista al cielo antes de ir tras de la antropóloga, el murmullo de un seco golpe lo hizo buscarla demencialmente, la ridícula imagen le asaltaba, Huesos estaba inerte tendida sobre la humedad de la calle, del otro lado de la acera el tal Rick corría a su encuentro, el escritor se arrodillaba colocándola sobre su regazo, aturdido Booth no se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas hasta que el alboroto de la calle lo trajo a la realidad.

–HUESOS–, grito dejándose caer de rodillas al lado del escritor que la sostenía entre los brazos… –Huesos–, musito acariciándole la frente.

–NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA–, exclamo el escritor sin levantar la vista del rostro de su amiga.

– ¿QUE? –, espeto el agente recogiendo la mano pese a su molestia.

–Ya me oíste…no la toques–, recalco desdeñoso apretado los dientes.

Beckett que se había quedado pasmada sobre la banqueta mirando como Castle envolvía protectoramente el cuerpo de la inconsciente científica, luego de ver a su jefe precipitarse al costado de la doctora, despertó, más lentamente que el par de hombres llegaba a la escena, justo a tiempo para oír las exigencias del escritor, no estaba ahí por ella, la vida no le daba una segunda oportunidad por el contrario le echaba en cara su estupidez.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a cucuri por su comentario.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**V**

Castle monopolizo a la antropóloga hasta que la ambulancia llego, el agente del FBI a su lado se negaba a abandonarlos, "que tipo más necio y persistente", pensó Rick. Aparto la vista un segundo, seguía ahí, Kate, seguía ahí, mirándole con toda la profundidad de sus ojos castaños, hiriéndolo con los falaces celos que aparentaba. La audiencia de ese maldito par, los seres que les arruinaron y ahora se deleitan con su creación, ellos eran los culpables, las lesiones de Tempe eran el fruto de su egolatría, tal vez ellos no conducían el auto pero su presencia fue lo que la orillo a salir de bar tan imprudentemente. Soltó a su colega para que los paramédicos representaran su ordinario trabajo, camillas, collarines, agujas, jeringuillas, emergían para estabilizar a Tempe, ambos hombres desistieron de su imperioso acto de potestad, convirtiéndose en meros examinadores de la sanitaria labor. La verdadera batalla comenzó cuando los paramédicos les ofrecieron un lugar en la ambulancia, "quien nos acompañara" propuso el chico después de subir la camilla, entonces se desato la guerra del par de hombres, el infantil dúo forcejeando entre sí , con las puertas de la ambulancia abiertas, para ocupar el discordado lugar. "Iré yo, SOY SU MALDITO COMPAÑERO" le rugía el agente intentando subir mientras le tironeaba el brazo, "SOY SU CONTACTO DE EMERGENCIA", le grito, Ja, como si fuera a permitir que el muy detestable agente se aprovechara de la fragilidad de Tempe.

Después de unos segundos los apurados socorristas interrumpían la pelea. Una abuela, que pasaba por ahí y que se detuvo para curiosear, había sido testigo de toda la dramática película, decidió intervenir por la insigne autoridad que le dan los años, cuando los paramédicos explicaban la salomónica determinación de no llevar a ninguno:

–Lleven a su novio… "Rick"–, dijo atrayendo la atención común, cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia.

–Disculpe–, fruncía el ceño el paramédico.

–Yo oí claramente cuando esa joven llamaba a Rick antes de ser arrollada–, expuso la anciana… –Él debe ser Rick, porque corrió en el instante gritando "Tempe, Tempe" –, apunto al escritor… –Ese grosero llego después, llamo a la pobre chica ¡HUESOS!, santo cielo, "HUESOS" –, condeno desestimando al congelado agente.

Booth estaba furioso, luego del reclamo del escritorsete, no volvió a tocar a Huesos, no se atrevió, pero de ninguna forma se debía a las risibles amenazas de su "amiguito", no, fue porque se sintió tan falto derecho sobre su compañera, el recuerdo de su egoísmo le era tan despreciable. Solo poder mirar el dolor en su rostro le afrentaba, se contuvo, dios sabe cuánto se contuvo, reprimió el voraz deseo de arrancársela de los brazos al tal Rick y luego gritarle airado que él era a quien no le correspondía tocarla, se mordió el interior de las mejillas, dominándose se aseveró que podía agravar las heridas de Huesos, si se disputaban quien debía sostenerla. Dio gracias cuando el paramédico obligo al escritor a cesar su agarre. Levantándose se miraron un momento a los ojos, pactando una sobreentendida tregua, dejando que los socorristas bailaran alrededor de la antropóloga mientras ellos se limitaban a observar preocupados. Aunque poco duro el caballeroso gesto y para colmo esa entrometida anciana, "lo ven, ella me llamaba a mí y no al supuesto compañero", sonrió sarcástico el escritor, acrecentándole el deseo de romperle la nariz, "oye hazme un favor llévate el auto Tempe" dijo lanzándole las llaves para luego montarse en la ambulancia. Apretaba el volante de la suburban, "Novio", él era quien debía de acompañar a "Tempe", él era su compañero, el hombre a quien amaba y el hombre quien la amaba, él, y no ese maldito suplantador que usurpa el sitio que le corresponde.

Kate observo como Castle prácticamente se había apoderado de la doctora ante la celosa actitud de su jefe. El escritor la evadía, como rehusándose a admitir su presencia, "Dos Semanas", pensó hace dos semanas que le propuso matrimonio y ahora estaba aferrado al cuerpo de otra mujer sin que siquiera le importe que ella este ahí, no sabe que la está hiriendo, no se da cuenta cuanto la lastima. "Por favor", suspiro Beckett, pensó que en cualquier momento tendría que sacar su arma y dispararle al par de hombres para que dejaran que la ambulancia arrancara. Eran obvias las razones su jefe para dar tan férrea pelea, pero qué diablos le pasa a Castle, que rayos le importaba quien subía o no a la ambulancia, porque él y la doctora habían llegado juntos, porque la antropóloga salió corriendo tras de ellos, porque lo llamaba Rick y maldita sea porque Castle llamaba Tempe a la doctora Brennan. "Novio" oyó decir a la anciana y su corazón se detuvo frentico, "NO" quería gritar pero la sonrisa del escritor la detuvo, él no lo negó sino que su acción lo afirmaba, "gracias, muchas gracias" le dijo a la abuela. Se movió junto con la puerta de la ambulancia para recordarle que estaba ahí, el calor de su mirada se disolvió agriando su corazón, lo perdió para siempre. "Oye Becks sigue la ambulancia en el auto de Huesos", le dijo su jefe dándole las llaves. De algo está segura esa relación no le gustaba nada.

–Estoy buscando a la doctora Brennan, acaba de tener un accidente– le dijo desesperado Booth a la recepcionista del hospital.

–Lo siento solo puedo informar a los familiares–, señalo la enfermera con indiferencia al ver que solo se trataba de un hombre común.

–Pero soy su contacto de emergencia, agente Seeley Booth–, recito enfatico mostrando su placa.

–No, su contacto de emergencia es el señor Max Kennan, ya fue informado y viene para acá– , formulo con molestia la enfermera.

–Bueno, que hay del tipo que venía con ella en la ambulancia–, suspiro, mirando como el rostro de la mujer se iluminaba.

–¡Ah!, Richard Castle– chillo la recepcionista, inclinándose sobre el mostrador miro a ambos lados… –El paramédico dijo que es el novio de la doctora Brennan–, musito como si se tratase de un secreto de estado…–No es increíble, los dos mejores novelistas de misterio enamorados, la prensa se dará vuelo–, sonrió emocionada.

"Increíble", increíble era todo ese engorroso malentendido debido a ese tipo, Booth esperaba a Max en una silla de emergencias, "el señor Castle espera a la doctora en una habitación", le dijo la enfermera, "un detalle de la administración del hospital", agrego. No estaba del todo seguro si llamar a Cam, Angela o Hodings, no era como si supiera algo fuera del aparatoso accidente, lo ideal sería esperar a tener noticias sobre el estado de Huesos. Su distanciamiento le reconcomio, maldición, ni por enterado estaba que Max era ahora su contacto de emergencia.

Kate Beckett llego más tarde que su jefe, ella no tenía una sirena y no se había pasado todos los semáforos en rojo, camino buscando algún indicio de Castle o del agente Booth, ni rastro del primero, al segundo no le costó diferenciarlo en la sala de espera, cabizbajo, con los recios hombros tan hundidos como su corazón. Se tomó unos minutos antes de enfrentarse a su entrenador, en el fondo advertía que ambos eran presas de las mismas dudas sobre el nexo de "Rick y Tempe".

– ¿Cómo está la doctora Brennan–, pregunto de pie frente a su jefe.

–Creo que nosotros tenemos que hablar–, musito el agente levantando la cabeza asía la novata.

Castle pidió el pequeño favor de esperar a Tempe en su habitación, el agente y Beckett llegarían en cualquier momento y no tenía ánimos para soportarles, tolerar la venenosa hiel, el sinsabor que le provocaban. Varias de las enfermeras resultaron ser admiradoras, basto con un par de firmas, algunas coquetas dedicatorias y los rumores sobre su accesible generosidad reverberaban entre el personal del nosocomio. No era ningún idiota, el tema de los chismes de pasillo era evidente, no le molesto las suposiciones de su relación con Tempe, no mientras le ayudaran a defenderla y a protegerse de sus verdugos. El doctor le informo que las lesiones de Tempe no eran graves, salvo por el golpe en la cabeza que la mantenía inconsciente y la fractura de la muñeca, lo demás se resumía en moretones, raspones y cortaduras. Aliviado agradeció al médico, solo había que esperar a que su colega recuperara la conciencia y todo estaría bien, aunque nada lo estaba.

Max llegaba apurado al hospital, la recepcionista le dijo que su hija ya estaba en la habitación, cuando le pregunto si estaba sola la joven le respondió con una sonrisilla picara que estaba con su novio, "Booth", pensó. La oscuridad de la habitación era tibiamente interrumpida por el incipiente rayo de luz que se coló cuando abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, estaba tan pálida y delgada, lucia triste. Suspiro, acercándose para tomarla de la mano encendió la lámpara junto a su cama.

– ¿Quién es usted? –, pregunto un somnoliento hombre que se frotaba los ojos adaptándose a la luz de la habitación.

–Soy, Max Kennan, el padre de Temperance–, respondía ceñudo… –creo que yo soy el que debería preguntar ¿Quién es usted? –, señalo cruzándose de brazos.

–Richard Castle, escritor–, se presentó apeándose del incomodo sofá.

–Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, usted es ese novelista que le envía una copia de su último libro a Tempe antes de que salga a la venta y que la llama con toda clase de preguntas forenses–, sonrió recordando cuando una comida con su hija se vio cortada por la llamada de aquel hombre, Tempe estaba tan molesta, frustrada por su falta de conocimientos técnicos… – pero que hace aquí y lo más importante porque las enfermaras dicen que es el novio de mi hija–, dijo socarrón.

Para Booth esta claro ahora, ese imbécil gigolo de poca monta jugaría con Huesos para abandonarla. Qué clase de retorcido hombre era, hace dos semanas le propuso matrimonio a Becks, la pobre chica tuvo suerte al no aceptar, "Ricky" es la especie de hombre en la que ninguna mujer debía confiar. El escritorsucho estaba dispuesto a jurarle amor a la novata solo para mantenerla anclada en New York. No hay manera de que permitiera que posara sus sucias garras sobre su Huesos, "divorciado dos veces" sobre su cadáver la mejor antropóloga del mundo entraría en ese baremo. Después de mandar a Becks a casa, se levantó furibundo de la mesa en la cafetería, se bebió de un sorbo el amargo café dejando que le quemara la garganta, tomo el vasillo de papel y lo apretujo tirándolo en el cubo de basura. Se dirigió al mostrador de la recepción y le exigió a gritos a la acobardada enfermera que le diera el número de habitación de Huesos, sacaría a patadas de ahí a ese pringado.

Ahí estaba de pie junto a Max, hablando de Huesos, Booth abrió la puerta dejando que se estrellara contra la pared. La inconsciencia de su compañera lo envalentono.

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –, espetaba al escritor tomándolo por el abrigo y azotándolo contra el piso.

Enojado Max, le soltó un puñetazo directamente a la nariz, Booth cayó sentado casi al lado del escritor, se limpió la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

–Maldita sea Max,… –, decía el agente incorporándose.

– ¡FUERA!, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA–, vocifero despectivo señalando la puerta, el agente salió de la habitación, oyó cuando Max se disculpaba con el escritor.

El colega de su hija le conto lo que su compañero le hizo, Max sospecho que el escritor se guardó alguna información todavía, sin embargo con lo que le dijo fue suficiente para que todo el afecto por Booth desapareciera. Después de como trato a su hija, todavía se atrevió a empujar al amigo de Tempe al suelo, a exigirle que se fuera, nunca fue un hombre capaz de controlar sus impulsos y lo golpeo.

De pronto no era nadie en la vida de Huesos, perdió cualquier derecho, él mismo levanto la muralla que ahora lo separa de su compañera, "Ricky" mascullo apretando los dientes, no, nunca se rendiría, Huesos lo ama y él estará ahí para ella. Se dejo caer sobre una silla, hurgo dentro de su bolsillo para tomar su móvil, ya era muy tarde pero no podía esperar hasta mañana necesitaba con urgencia algún aliado.

Angela contesto al segundo tono, noto su voz ronca pero no tan apagada como la del hombre del otro lado de la linea."Brenn", aulló dejando caer el auricular, Hodgins, que se despertó junto con su esposa, tomo el teléfono para decirle a Booth que iban para allá.

Kate habia tomado un taxi y regreso a su desolado apartamento, cansada se desplomo contra la puerta apenas la cerro. "Castle", estaba viviendo con la antropóloga, cuanto tiempo le había tomado olvidarse de ella, pisotear los sentimientos que albergo por casi cinco años. Dejo caer las lágrimas que le picoteaban los ojos jurándose que serían las ultimas que derramaría por el escritor, tenía que ser imbatible, tenía que ser infranqueable, pero ¿podría serlo?, su fragilidad la hizo sonreir, era como si la lluvia cayera en un iluminado día, sin brumosas nubes, ni tempestuosas tormentas, solo la dolorosa lluvia cayendo incesante.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI.**

Beckett no pudo dormir en absoluto, aun recostada en el sillón arrojo la manta con la que se arropo, se levantó y se metió directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha para calmar la desvelada punzada de la sien, frunció el ceño por el metálico rumor de sus pantalones sobre el piso, las llaves de la doctora Brennan se asomaban burlonas a sus pies, olvido que se llevó el auto de la antropóloga a su casa, les dio una patada, ya se preocuparía por la doctora más tarde.

Una noche larga, el cielo comenzaba a clarear separando el día de la oscuridad cuando la antropóloga se despertaba, giro lo más que pudo el cuello a la derecha de donde un raquítico resplandor penetraba rasante a la habitación por debajo de la puerta. Su vista se fijó un momento en la claridad antes de sentir que estrechaba su mano, recorrió entonces la vista para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

-Bren- , susurro confortante, - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien-, sonrió

-recuerdas lo que paso

-sí, corría tras de Rick cuando un auto me arrollo, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-, pregunto rastreando la habitación, sonrió al ver a su padre y Hodgins dormitando en el incómodo sofá.

-Fue a tu apartamento por algo de ropa, pero ¿porque estabas corriendo tras de Mr. ojos azules?-dijo suspicaz

Ángela ya conocía gran parte de la historia, el celoso agente del FBI se encargó de contársela en detalle, junto con toda la vida amorosa de Rick, antes de que entrara en la habitación, nunca había visto tanta irritación acumulada. Si algo aprendió de Brenn es que no se puede llegar a una conclusión sin estudiar todas las aristas del problema, no fue necesario indagar mucho, cuando le pidió a Max una explicación del porqué Booth era exiliado, el par de recelosos hombres se deshilacho protectoramente en recriminantes quejas asía el agente. A la artista sin embargo le basto con sentir la soledad de la antropóloga, la melancolía de su relato tenía un nombre "Seeley Booth", no tenía que pensárselo en demasía, toda la ira constreñida del agente no enmendaba aflicción de su amiga.

Booth no se ausento de su lugar en la estéril sala de espera, Ángela lo escucho atentamente mientras proliferaba la información del escritorsucho, un regocijo de satisfacción lo embozo cuando vio a "Ricky" desaparecer por la puerta principal del hospital, "sabía que podía contar con Angela", pensó. Huesos necesitaría sin duda algo de su casa, cambio su contacto de emergencia, quizá cambio la cerradura de su apartamento, y quizás también con esa misma facilidad de compartimentar lo cambio a él.

Castle pasó de largo no solo la caustica sonrisa de Booth sino también su presencia, con la persona que rogaba no encontrarse era con ella, sus ojos incoherentes la anhelaban. El escritor dudo un momento antes de ofrecerse a ir a recoger algunas de las cosas de Tempe, en realidad solo tomaría la maleta que la antropóloga tiene preparada en casos de emergencia, ella podía estar ahí. Irónicamente una decepcionada punzada le perforo el estómago al no encontrarle, Kate se había ido.

Llego al departamento de Tempe, después de una ducha y un cambio de ropa Castle abrió el frigorífico, comería un poco de cereal y café, no tenía mucha prisa Ángela le telefoneo, Tempe despertó, "tomate tu tiempo, refréscate, come algo o duerme un poco" le insistió, el escritor supuso que el par de mujeres tenían asuntos de que charlar y de todas formas nunca le gustó mucho la comida de los hospitales. Luego de su parco desayuno tomo una diminuta valija del armario marcada por la leyenda "para viajes imprevistos" alegrándose de la ordenada conducta de su amiga, después de todo que tan "imprevisto" puede ser algo para lo que ya previste un plan. Con la maleta en la mano, llamo despreocupado al ascensor. Era ella, estaba ahí, que hacia ahí, atrapándolo alevosa con la guardia baja.

Después de su baño, el agente Booth la llamo para que consiguiera determinados artículos para la antropóloga, "oye Becks necesito pedirte un favor", rogo, luego de darle la dirección se dirigió al apartamento de la doctora Brennan. Como podía negarse si le daban la ocasión de encontrarse con Rick en el hospital, quizá esta vez aceptaría sentarse a hablar con ella, quizá tal vez le darían una oportunidad al tema del compromiso. No lo esperaba ahí, detrás de las puertas metálicas del ascensor. Todo le pareció tan lento que pudo sentir el lapso entre dos palpitaciones, justo cuando el corazón se detiene.

-Castle espera-, aulló cuando vio al escritor darse la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras. –tenemos que hablar-, pidió tomándole por el codo.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-, dijo escabulléndose del agarre, - lo dejaste muy claro en New York- ,solto dando un par de largas zancadas asía las escaleras.

Aturullada Kate lo siguió, se iba, se alejaba, se escapaba de ella. Hace dos malditas semanas que él le pedía jurarse amor, porque rayos actuaba así, porque huía de ella lastimandola, y entonces sin que siquiera pudiera pensar lo que decía un reprochante pedimento salía de su boca:

-estas… tienes una relación con esa mujer-, mascullo.

Rick, sonrió, su desleal corazón se aceleraba vigoroso, pese a todo los celos de su musa le reconfortaban, se detuvo, no resistió la tentación de ver la ternura de la duda reflejada en su rostro, la adoraba, insensato se volvió asía ella, la detective le seguía tan de cerca que sus frentes casi chocan. El escritor inclino la cabeza cabizbajo mientras Kate le rozaba suplicante la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, su disgusto flaqueo.

-eso es lo que crees-, musito hipnotizado por el vaporoso toque.

- mira yo ya no se en que creo o no-, rezo apoyando la frente contra la de Rick.

-no, Tempe es solo una vieja amiga-, reconoció desarmado por la detective y soltando la valija en el pasillo.

El chasquido del equipaje de la antropóloga la irrito, "una vieja amiga", a quien trata de engañar, vivía con ella por dios , tenía las llaves del apartamento y la suficiente confianza como para hurgar entre sus cosas y prepararle una maleta. No toleraría que le mintiera, si tan solo le decía que la busco por despecho lo entendería. Repentinamente se separó de él.

-Sí, pues diría que es un poco más que eso- , riño señalando el equipaje.

Castle arrugaba el entrecejo, ¿Qué?, a que viene ese tono. Ella lo abandono después de rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, ella lo destrozo, pisoteo su corazón y ahora le reclama. Apretó los puños antes de inclinarse para levantar la valija. Sus labios trazaron una demacrada sonrisa, le regalo una mirada ruin a la detective enmascarando la decadencia de sus sentimientos.

-y si así fuera que… tú me abandonaste- , rio encogiendo lo hombros. – ¿Son las llaves de Tempe?- pregunto frívolo, - me encargare de ellas-, dijo arrebatándoselas después de ver a la pasmada detective asentir.

Castle se escurrió al elevador pasando de largo a Kate, la frialdad desmesurada de sus ojos sacudió a la ex detective, en qué momento se salió todo de control, estaba segura de que llegarían a algo y unos segundos después Rick desaparecía. Lo sabía, sabía que había algo entre el escritor y la "Doctorcilla", maldita sea apenas lo menciono y enfurecido Castle le arrebataba las llaves de "Tempe".

Una vez más, había estado a su merced, una vez más lo tuvo contra las cuerdas, que clase de idiota era. Porque diablos tenía que ser el único que siempre era herido en la relación, le perdono la mentira que casi lo aparto de ella para siempre, le perdono que motocikleboy se la llevara después de casi perderle, paso por alto tantas cosas en nombre del amor que hasta pensaba decirle acerca de la retorcida idea de mudarse con ella a Washington fue "puedo escribir donde sea" le diría.

Llego al hospital y una cuadrilla de reporteros ya lo esperaba apostados sobre la acera.

-Rick, es verdad que mantienes una relación romántica con tu colega la Doctora Brennan, que viajaste desde New York para verla y que tienen planes de boda-, afirmaban más que preguntar.

"NO, NO, NO"… pensó, solo somos un par de idiotas profundamente heridos que buscan espacio para alejarse de sus martirizadores pero a los que el destino les impone su lacerante presencia. Quizá eso era justo lo que necesitaban, que los medios pelearan su batalla, ahuyentando sus demonios, mentiría qué más da. "Pena", "remordimientos" después de lo que los habían hecho pasar, luego de la lagrimas que derramaron, él y Tempe padecieron en silencio. Las víctimas se transformaran en victimarios con la ayuda de la falta de verdad, de la mentira, que el encantado encubriría. Se preguntó hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar, solo quería que sintiera un poco del dolor que él sintió con su partida, estaba mal, era egoísta, pero estaba tan cansado y Tempe también lo estaba.

-SI…pero aún es pronto para los planes de boda-. Sonrió amable abriéndose paso entre los micrófonos.


End file.
